


假想2013年9月7日

by shinrayokugo



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Kudos: 2





	假想2013年9月7日

在心里，老鼠和紫苑之间永远有着无限的可能，绝不可能只有那么一点的故事。  
今日是二人初遇日，随意写写，以表心意。

爸爸妈妈会疼爱紫苑，紫苑可以无忧无虑地在森林里玩耍，婆婆会告诉紫苑森林的秘密，树上的鸟儿会教紫苑唱歌……  
在麻欧大地上，紫苑永远拥有最幸福的生活。  
只是小紫苑知道，往树木稀少的一面走，就会进入麻欧以外的世界——他不知道的世界。讲故事的奶奶总叮嘱紫苑别淘气，无论如何不能往外跑。她说，外面不是人间，是地狱——被No.6所支配的地狱！  
紫苑偏觉那是吓唬自己。

命运第一次被改写。  
紫苑目睹着自己深爱的家园被熊熊烈火蚕食，在哽咽中他睁大自己圆滚滚的双眼。年迈的奶奶叫他跑，他却无动于衷。于是奶奶背着呆滞的他，强行让他眼睁睁看着家园化为灰烬免被烈火葬送生命。  
‘紫苑，你要记住这场大火，记住纵火者是No.6。我们要把这笔债，一点，一点讨回。’  
紫苑原本还被悲伤推至崩溃的边缘，可奶奶铿锵有力的话语纠正了他的消极。紫苑牢牢地抓住奶奶，终于，泣不成声。

往后不论是在西区的地下室里苟活，还是在地面以下求学，紫苑眼前都掠过那一场大火和无力的自己。他会咬紧牙，继续坚强的生活。  
最讨厌那座冠冕堂皇的都市了。我会这样，都是你的错——！！！

一天，奶奶抱紧年幼的紫苑，对他说：  
‘我们要复仇了。’  
一切，紫苑都记得。  
市长大人巡视监狱。奶奶紧握匕首。市长拿起枪。奶奶被射杀。紫苑被逮捕。紫苑被放逐到地下。紫苑遇见了老。紫苑向老学习。老申请把紫苑调到  
「月亮的露珠」调查。紫苑=VC103221。

于2013年9月7日，命运第二次被改写：VC103221逃跑了。  
紫苑在荒废的下水道中喘息。地面之上雷雨交加。  
紫苑身上的伤口滚滚发烫，血流不止。扶着墙壁慢慢地移动。他仿佛看到自己倒下，仿佛看到自己的尸骨在这里腐朽，他不期望再度沐浴阳光。  
但他还是在走。渐渐已走到地表。  
他躺在地面以上的世界任由大雨与风蹂躏。他又看见了那团烈火，因为不甘心他握紧了拳头。  
他看着他从到过的地狱。他凝视着眼前这座屋子，窗户里渗出温暖的光，似乎在嘲笑着狼狈不堪的自己。  
紫苑感觉灵魂在慢慢被抽离。他竭尽全力睁开双眼，仇视他眼前的一切，哪怕大雨在刺痛他的眼睛。  
哐当。  
紫苑在朦胧中发现阳台上有人静静地站在雨中。  
紫苑知道被居民打死或者失血过多都得死。现在攀上去要挟他或还有一生。  
紫苑使劲地爬，在地上爬、在水管上爬。  
野心赐予他力量，让他终于爬到了比阳台更高的高度，只需轻轻一跳便可到达光明。此刻，他离那个奇怪的人只有一米不够，他仍一动不动地站在雨中。  
紫苑利索地拿出老给自己躲避金属探测器的小刀，当即跳向阳台，猛地用刀抵住对方的脖子。紫苑试着用低沉的声音警告道：‘别出声。’可是稚嫩的童声怎能说出那种味道呢。  
紫苑忽觉一阵疼痛，手中的小刀已经飞到黑乎乎的室内，脖子也被一下扣紧。  
他只能看到一双灰色的眸子审视着自己。  
‘你凭什么威胁我？‘紫苑觉得她的声音很好听，一个女孩子居然可以反过来威胁自己。但是现在已没有多余的力气去为自己的行为解释。反正已经要死了，死在这个小孩的手里总比死在高层的手里爽。  
‘杀了我吧。’刀子抵得更紧了，紫苑更坚定地闭上了眼睛。  
‘给我进去！’紫苑有点反应不过来，但是被轻轻地推了一下，只见对方指着黑乎乎的房间。

紫苑的手被绑住，架在脖子上的刀子也不见了。  
突然眼睛一阵刺痛，大概是灯开了。  
‘哼，居然在我欣赏暴风雨的时候打扰我？！’紫苑被打了一个耳光。‘不过，只是个小鬼嘛，小刀也不会握，轻而易举地就被弹飞了哈哈哈…’  
紫苑这个时候才睁开了眼，实在是太久没见到光了，感觉就像被太阳灼伤一般。不过紫苑差点吓了一跳——一张清秀的脸跟自己挨得太近了。见到灰色的眸子，紫苑确定那么娇小的他确实是方才那个凶恶的人，那么小就那么清秀吗？他连头发都是偏灰色，似乎是个男孩呢。  
对方突然打断看呆的紫苑，‘你是谁？’  
紫苑毕竟还是很天真的孩子，径直回了话，‘我叫紫苑，紫苑花的紫——苑——。我就是想找个地方歇息而已。多亏这里的温和，我好像好些了。你呢，可以告诉我你的名字吗？’  
‘老鼠。’他轻蔑一笑。  
‘老鼠？’  
‘老鼠！’  
‘我为我们不能对彼此坦诚而感到遗憾。’  
‘屁话！我有什么必要对一个来路不明的人坦诚？’  
‘哎，亏我还对你坦诚了……’‘呢’字还没说出口，紫苑就被伤口疼得哇哇大叫。可恶。  
‘别、别那么大声啊！’  
门边已经出现了一个妇人的影像，‘发生什么事了？’  
老鼠慌忙地跑过去挡住镜头，‘没事，我在写报告而已！’  
‘不要累坏自己哦。’屏幕又变回了黑色。  
老鼠松了一口气，瞪紫苑却发现紫苑在哭。毕竟是小鬼啊……老鼠打量着紫苑，发现他的左肩有一道很深的伤口并且血源源不断地流出。老鼠走过去闻了闻，似乎有股抗凝剂的味道。他皱了皱眉。  
紫苑此时只能感受到疼痛、疼痛以及疼痛。根本没有闲暇去注意老鼠，老鼠要杀要剐也没什么关系了。  
紫苑很累。  
他感觉到衣服被扯开，伤口被冰凉的液体轻轻地摩擦，更疼了。  
他睁开眼时，老鼠正给自己清洗伤口，是比刚才更近的距离。老鼠也对上了他的眼睛，‘可别误会啊，我只是对你的伤口有兴趣而已。’然后拿起注射器，准备给紫苑打针。  
紫苑惊叫起来问他要干什么。  
他平静地回答，‘这是麻醉针，给你麻醉，然后缝伤口。这可是我的初体验哦。你就满！怀！感！激！的收下吧。’  
虽然是个骂别人是小鬼的小鬼，虽然是个有点过分的讨厌鬼，但是真是温柔的人，居然救下一個來路不明的人。紫苑松了一口气。  
老鼠看著昏睡過去的紫苑，揉了揉他的頭髮便開始全力以赴地拯救他，說是拯救，只不过很大一部分的原因是对‘缝’有着很大的兴趣罢了。  
老鼠解救了紫苑，所以紫苑也必定会报恩，他明白老鼠从决定帮助自己时起便背叛了这座虚伪的都市。对于穷途末路的自己，他就是让自己重生的上帝，这命，从今晚起便是别人的了。  
你是光，愿意抚平我心中的黑暗。  
为了你，舍命相救算什么。  
这份感激，太浓烈了。

紫苑醒来时，自己却是二十又余的青年。不是什么麻欧子民，不是什么受恩惠的人——他只是曾经住在No.6，曾经与梦里的人在一起的人。  
一切都已经过去了，老鼠只留了记忆和一个吻给自己。  
昨晚的梦那么真实地让自己做了一回他，梦回到那个改变彼此命运的夜晚。似乎能明白他对自己的感激之情有多深，但又思忖是否他对自己有且仅有感激之情。  
要是梦能一直做下去多好，换我，来报恩。

紫苑心里一直住着一个独一无二的存在。紫苑不知道对方的名字，因为对方曾是一个只相信自己的人。紫苑只懂得反复默念’老鼠‘这个名字——这个藏在他心底的名字。他不介意是否是真的，因他总觉得’老鼠‘就是为了给老鼠和紫苑的冒险故事准备的名字，’老鼠‘专属于自紫苑，是为了遇见紫苑新开的记忆库。  
紫苑认为他们是命运安排相遇的，所以命运也必会让他们重逢。五年、十年或是二十年也无所谓。他总是反复对自己说，我不能让他回来时无人迎接，所以我会一直等下去——我对他说过的，没有你我活不下去。我的命，是他的。我把与他的过往全部铭刻在我的脑海里。  
今天是我的生日。每年吃樱桃蛋糕的时候我都会回味一遍所有关于我和他的故事。为了幸运而笑，为了思念而哭。  
尤为记得那日的天气——台风撕刮大地的模样，似乎他是主宰世间一切的王，尽情破坏。紫苑也想破坏一切，蠢蠢欲动。年幼的他不知道为何自己想尽情地破坏一切，明明是那么舒适且有规划的生活。  
他怀念着在风雨中怒吼的自己，怀念着威胁自己的他，怀念着自己为受伤的他护理时的颤抖，怀念他离开时带走的毛衣、医药箱以及他自己……  
怀念着触发命运齿轮一转不休的那一晚。  
那一晚是上天送给自己一生最珍贵的礼物。

今天也是9月7日，但是我的十二岁早已过去了。  
在他离开多年后的今天，我在温柔的梦里再一次接近了他。


End file.
